Hokeo
by Kombee
Summary: Fleur/Hermione Hokeo means to secrelty love,story about the obsticals the pair face with thier exs involved thier friends and all the drama our teenage years bring.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just love this pairing.

Hermione grabbed hold of the porkey, only ever having read about them she was excited to experience it first hand, but when she started spinning the brunette decided she didn't want to do it again. She felt as if a fish hook had been placed in her stomach at pulled her from the ground, this feeling wasn't explain well in books. After spinning for a while Hermione herd someone tell her to let go. The constant spinning was making her way to dizzy to think so the brunette didn't argue and just let go, she felt herself falling and coming back in tune with reality when she fell face first onto something hard.

Hermione was breathing heavy and had her eyes firmly shut, feeling a little nauseous. Hermione immediately became scared when suddenly the ground where she had landed moved ever so slightly and she felt two arms wrap around her. The brunette stopped breathing, thinking she had landed on one of the boys and was preparing herself for an awkward moment. Hesitantly Hermione opened her eyes, taking a deep breath as she did, but she was surprised to find herself looking into unfamiliar eyes.

The person's eyes were ice blue and Hermione felt as if they were looking straight through her. The piercing eyes belonged to a beautiful blonde woman who was starring at Hermione with the oddest expression, one between confusion and joy. The brunette starred back getting lost in the pools of ice. Somewhere in the distance Hermione could hear voices but she was so warm, comfortable and felt safe where she was that she chose to ignore the outside world and just daze into the deep depths of blue.

It wasn't until she felt another pair of hands grab her shoulders that Hermione remembered that there were other people and the outside world did exist. Hermione became angry as Harry pulled her off the beautiful woman. Ginny who was also helping her up was in fits of giggles.

"You were- just- just laying on top-of that girl,-starring" Ginny said laughing harder.

Hermione could feel herself getting angrier, this wasn't the time to be laughing. The brunette was blushing fiercely and could hear someone else laughing, so she spun around to give who ever was laughing a death glare, but Hermione didn't know who this young girl was. The girl looked exactly like the woman Hermione had fallen on but younger, she decided it was probably her younger sister.

This young girl was also in fits of giggles and her older sister was yelling something in French at her. The beautiful woman sounded as angry as Hermione felt and looked just as embarrassed. The older blonde girl turned to look at Hermione and once more their eyes met causing them both to quickly look away.

"Ahem" Mr Weasley coughed. "How about we head over to our tent? "

A still laughing Ginny grabbed Hermione and started to pull her away. Once they had reached the tent Hermione was bombarded by questions.

"Who was she?"  
"Why didn't you get up?"  
"Do you know her?"

The brunette was speechless, she didn't have answers to any of their questions, and she really didn't know what happened to her.

"She was beautiful thought" Ron mumbled, starring off into space. 

Hermione sighed and walked off into her and Ginny's room ignoring all the confused and or worried looks. All the young witch wanted to do was be alone with her thoughts.

****************************  
(Fleur's side)

Fleur didn't really wish to attend the quidditch world cup, as she didn't really enjoy the sport, but since her whole family was going the young blonde was forced to attend. Fleur's father was a much respected and highly thought of man in the wizardding world and had told his daughter that they all must attend the match as a family. Fleur knew better than to argue with her father and she loved the man a great deal so gave in to keep the peace.

Fleur and her family arrived at the cup via porkey. There were other witches and wizards appearing all over the designated grassed area. The blonde wished the ministry was more organised and had assigned other places for the crowds to arrive as this particular section was rather crowded. The sight of witches and wizards landing on their faces, bums and other people amused Fleur and total absorbed her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and was hit by someone who had knocked her over and had landed on top on the blonde witch.

Fleur's immediate reaction was annoyance. The blonde was furious and was about to give this person a piece of her mind, but when she saw who had landed on her the annoyance and anger disappeared immediately. On top of her was a beautiful brunette. The young girls eyes were scrunched shut and she seemed to be a little panicked. The brunette was so cute and vulnerable that Fleur rapped her arms around the young witch to try calming her down and letting her know she was safe. As soon as the blonde's arms were around the girl, the brunette's eyes cautiously opened to stare at the older girl.

When Fleur's eyes met the brunettes brown ones the blonde was flooded with emotions. She felt warm and safe, complete happiness filled her body. Fleur also felt very protective of her new fascination, she wanted to make sure no one ever hurt the brunette, Fleur wanted to hold the young girl forever.

The blonde had total forgotten that they were in the middle of a field where hundreds of witches and wizards were arriving around them. It wasn't until the girl on top of her was being pulled off her did she snap back into reality. Fleur looked at the raven haired boy helping the young witch up, the blonde glared at him with her cold ice blue eyes. How dare he touch her girl. Fleur could feel the veela inside of her wanting to rip his body into shreds. The angry veela felt herself getting ready to pounce when her view was blocked by none other than her younger sister Gabriella, who was beside herself laughing. Fleur got up off the ground and pulled Gabby to the side.

"What is so funny?" Fleur hissed  
"You should-have se seen- your face" Gabriella managed through her laughter. "You had a ridiculous puppy dog look and you were practically drooling over that girl"

Gabby's comments only angered the veela more. Fleur went on to start cursing at her sister only making the younger veela laugh harder. Fleur sighed and looked over her shoulder to take another look at the brunette but regretted it as the young witch also looked back, Both girls quickly turned away blushing. Fleur swiftly left not wanting another awkward moment.

When Fleur finally reached her tent Gabby went straight over to tell their parents what had happened. The older girl was extremely embarrassed and didn't want to talk about the incident to her parents, but of course her mother wanted to know everything. Fleur sighed and began to retell the earlier events. The blonde tried to explain her feelings but was lost for words as she didn't quite understand them. Her mother could see this and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Fleur I think it's time I explain more about our veela heritage, but later as now we need to attend the match."

***************************************************

After a few hours the brunette had dozed off and was having pleasant dreams of her mystery goddess, but once again she was brought back to reality by Harry waking Hermione and telling her it was time to attend the match. Grumpily she rolled out of bed and glared at the raven haired boy. Harry started shifting under the death glare.

"You ok Mione? You seem a bit…well off" Harry quietly mumbled

"I am fine just hit my head when I landed, slight headache" Hermione said forcefully.

Harry just nodded knowing it was something else but also knowing Hermione he didn't want to push it.

While they were all walking to the game Hermione caught sight of her beautiful blonde. Her heart rate sped up, her breathing quickened and all she wanted to do was jump at the girl, but by the time her mind comprehended seeing the girl and trying to tell her body to move, the goddess had disappeared. Hermione let out a sigh and started to ascend the thousands of steps awaiting her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still own nothing.  
Thnx for the reviews, not sure if I got Fleur's accent right, I will be kinda sticking to the GOF layout with the tasks and what not but that will probably be the only part ill keep to as I don't want the story to be just like all the others. Next ch will be up soon, it will mostly be about Fleur and her mothers talk =)

The Weasley's, Hermione and Harry were at the very top of the stadium. Hermione, who wasn't a big fan of heights, sat down immediately not wanting to go to close to the edge. Everyone else was jumping around making the brunette feel nauseous.

"You ok Hermione?" Ginny asked sitting down next to Hermione.  
"Not a big fan of heights"  
"Well I already knew that" the redhead said rather bluntly. "I meant generally, like what happened with that girl today?"  
"Nothing, I just hit my head was a little out of it"  
"Ok next topic. I heard from Angelina that you and Katie are….ermmm over?"

"We are taking a break!" Hermione hissed. "Everyone should just mind their own business" Saying this, the brunette folded her arms across her chest and turned away from Ginny. 

Hermione felt bad, she didn't mean to get so upset at Ginny, she was still hurt about Katie and was confused about the girl she saw earlier and worst of all she didn't feel in control, which scared Hermione more than anything else. But thankfully before her thoughts and feelings consumed her the match started, giving the young witch something to focus on.

Hermione wasn't a big fan of quidditch but really enjoyed the atmosphere. The crowd was loud and excited; she even went to stand by the others forgetting her fears briefly.

Hermione had an amazing time which continued back at the tent. Ireland won and everyone besides Ron was celebrating. Mr Weasley was a few tents over celebrating with some co-workers, so the teens plus Bill and Charlie were left alone. There was music, singing and fire whiskey, curtsy of the twins. Hermione who would usually not condone thus kind of behaviour got caught up in all the excitement so she too had a few shots.

The gang had been celebrating for a couple of hours when Mr Weasley ran in to tell them all they had to leave immediately. Everyone looked at Mr Weasley with confusion.

"Hurry up, move" Mr Weasley screamed.  
"What ar are yew yelling from daaad" Ron was slurring in his drunken state.  
"Death Eaters, here, now, MOVE!"

The whole gang froze.  
"Everyone head to the forest, and stick together"

It took Hermione a few moment to react. Everyone around her was yelling and running. The brunette stood up quickly and made an attempt to run out of the tent, but upon standing up all the fire whiskey went to her head, making her fall straight to the ground. How could I have been so stupid to drink Hermione thought. She could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes. Then the next thing Hermione knew she was outside the tent getting dragged by Charlie.

"I loovvee yew Charlie warlie, you are my knight in shinnggg armour, yourrrr saving my wife" the young witch was slurring and laughing not knowing what was really going on. She threw her arms around the elder boy.

Once they were in the forest Charlie set Hermione down and leaned her up against a tree.

"I need you to stay here Hermione, I have to go look for the others"  
"But Charlie, I I wuv yoou, how can you just weave me?" Hermione started to cry.  
"Pull yourself together, there are death eaters out there, I need you to be very quiet, can you do that for me?"  
"Only for you Charlie" mumbled Hermione.  
"Just stay there I'll be back soon, and please be quiet!" Charlie yelled running off into the distance.

Hermione fell from her sitting position to face in the dirt position, she was extremely angry with herself. Why did I drink? This is all Ron's fault, everything is his fault and Katie she's so mean. Hermione started to remember the last year together. 

The brunette could remember the way Katie smelled like strawberries, the way when she held Hermione's hand she would never let go. The young witch remembered the kisses and oh god those lips.

Hermione started swearing into the ground, collecting dirt and dribbling.  
"Why diiid she break up withhhh me?" the young withch sobbed."I loved heeeer, I I I was a good girlfriend"Hermione thought back to when Katie asked to take a break.

It was a few days before the school quidditch cup and Hermione was meeting Katie at the quidditch pitch after practice. The young brunette loved seeing her older girlfriend in her quidditch robed. It was more or less like a uniform and it fitted Katie like a glove. Once Hermione had spotted the older girl she burst into a run and flung herself at the girl engulfing her in a bear hug.

"So how was practice?" Hermione asked releasing the girl.  
"It was ok, Fred hit a bludger at me and knocked me off my broom but I am good now"  
"You sure your ok?" Automatically the young brunette started to worry "Maybe you should go see

"Hermione we need to talk" Katie said rather bluntly.  
"Oh ok"

The two girls walked over to the lake in silence. It was a few moments before Hermione spoke.

"So what did you want to talk about?"  
"I think we should take a break!" Katie never messed around and Hermione loved her for that, but this was very upfront and forcefull.  
"Whhaaa- why?" Hermione stuttered not believe what she was hearing, tears forming.  
"Just over summer, I need to think about some things, find myself, you know?"  
"No I don't know!"  
"When school starts up again we can talk then, I am sorry Hermione" Katie kissed the young witch on the head and walked away.  
"Bu- bbb- but, KATIE!" Hermione screamed "KATIE" but the older girl never looked back.

Hermione had gone over that conversation in her head all summer, but now in her drunken state she came to the conclusion that Katie was a whore. That the elder girl had just broken up with Hermione so she could sleep around over the summer.

"I HAAAATE ER" Hermione screamed into the darkness. "IF SHE THINKS THAT WHEN SCH-" A hand covered Hermione's mouth. The brunette was frozen with fear. Oh my god it's a death eater, I am going to die, I am going to die. So the only logically thing that came to Hermiones mind was to start thrashing wildly. She started kicking and throwing her arms about, Hermione felt her fist connect with something hard, the hand over her mouth was immediately withdrawn.

The brunette pushed herself up from the ground and made an attempt to run away, but her legs refused to support her weight and she fell straight back down. So the only thing left to do now was scream and hope someone heard her.

"HELP!, HELP!" Hermione screamed "ANYONE PL-"again the hand covered her mouth. Hermione felt the person move and lay themselves onto of Hermione's back.

"Plez be quiet mademoiselle" whispered the person on Hermione's back.

It was a girl's voice, she had a husky seductive voice that made the brunette melt. 

" I vill not `urt you, we must be still and stay `ere"

Hermione could only partly understand what the girl had said, she put this down to her being drunk. Hermione could feel the heart beat and heavy breathing of the girl, if it wasn't for the fact that death eaters were trying to kill everyone this situation would have been quite peaceful. The brunette's train of thought was broken when she felt the girl stiffen and stop breathing. Hermione listened carefully; she could hear someone coming so she too stopped breathing.

For what felt like hours the two witches didn't move, didn't breath, didn't even think in fear of being caught. Then finally when Hermione was sure no sounds could be heard she let out a long sigh of relief. The girl on Hermione's back got up and helped the brunette into a sitting position.

Hermione turned to look at the girl who had in theory saved her life. Hermione's jaw dropped, it was the same girl from earlier, the 'goddess'. That platinum, waist long, blonde hair, a body to die for and Hermione's favourite feature, those ice blue crystals.

"Yo- youu umm- thank, thankyou" Hermione mumbled. She was blushing fiercely and since she was starting to sober up, due to the cold night air, all the brunettes shyness and awkwardness was taking over her.

"You `re welcome ma Cheri" The blonde witch said, with a smile that made Hermione's heart skip a beat. " So mademoiselle I `ave two questions for `ou"

Hermione just nodded, being to lost in the blondes eyes to talk.

"One, w`at iz your `ame?"  
"Umm" _You know your own name, pull yourself together_." Hermione"  
"Ermione" the way the blonde witch said her name gave her butterflies.

"It iz nize to meet `ou. I am Fleur" The older girl shook Hermione's hand and gave her a sly grin.  
"I liked you, I mean you meeting me, umm meeting you" _omg did I just say that? _Hermione put her face into her hands totally embarrassed. This act only made Fleur grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Well Ermione, `ow to my `zecond question, w`at waz a beautiful `oung witch doing lying `ace down in ze dirt, in a phorezt, drunk alone and zwearing `bout ay whore?

Hermione wished a death eater had killed her, Fleur had overheard her, wait she called me beautiful.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" Hermione said shocked.  
"Iz t`at all `ou got out of ze question?" Fleur laughed  
"No- I umm- no" Hermione fell silent if possible she went as red as the Weasley's hair.  
"Oui I zed `ou were beautiful, because `ou `re, but t`at wazn't ze answer I wanted from ze question." Fleur was enjoying watching the brunette blush. The blondes tone was cocky and confident making Hermione more nervous. The brunette didn't really want to tell Fleur about her problems but knew she had to give an answer.

"I erm got drunk with friends, we were celebrating, but then they all ran away when they heard about the death eaters and…." Hermione was cut off.

"Zey `re not very good friends zen, `ow could zey just leave you?" the blonde witches tone was angry and harsh.

"Well, they, they were drunk too, they probably just forgot about me"  
"How could zey just forget `ou? `ow dare zey" Fleur was on her feet and Hermione noticed the blue eyes had turned black, the blondes fists were clenched and she looked ready to kill.  
"Fl- Fleur" Hermione was a little scarred

"zere are death eaterz out zere and zey left `ou. I `ould kill zem" the blonde was pacing now.

"Whaaa- kill, kill them, but they were just protecting themselves"  
"Zey should `ave been protecting `ou, w`at if something `append to `ou?"

"Charlie brought me here, but went to look for the others"  
" `e should `ave stayed" Fleur was so worked up, how could they just leave this beautiful girl drunk and alone if she saw them they would pay.

Fleur froze she could hear someone coming, she turned to look at Hermione who also could hear them. The blonde saw a shadow and without hesitation started firing curses into the darkness. She ran over to Hermione and helped her off the ground, and placed herself protectively in front of the young brunette.

Within a few minuets there were nearly 10 people coming towards them, Fleur's mind was being taken over by the veela inside of her, and all it kept saying was to defend Hermione.

Fleur was extremely talented at stunning, and had very quick reflexes, so she had stunned 5 people before they had a chance to react. For the second time that day Fleur had forgotten the outside world and only thought of Hermione, the only thing she could think to do was keep stunning and hope they made it. It wasn't until she felt Hermione grabbed her and tell her to stop did she gain control of her mind again.

"They are my friends" Hermione yelled, hoping Fleur heard her.  
"Friends, ze ones `ho left `ou?" Fleur spat

"we didn't leave her" someone yelled from the group  
"If `ou didn't leave `er zen w`y was zhe alone?" Fleur was angry and wanted to hurt all of the people in front of her.

"We all just got separated, and why do you care?" Ginny was a harsh person but Hermione expected more from her  
"Ginny, Fleur saved my life, if it wasn't for her I would probably be dead" Hermione knew Ginny was a terrible drunk and this could turn out bad if Fleur had even a slight temper and chose to challenge Ginny.

"Saved your life, more like stunned all your friends" Ginny was looking for a fight and by the look on Fleur's face she was going to get one.  
"Apparently `ot all `er friends" Fleur pointed her wand at Ginny  
"You cant even talk properly, what could you possibly do to me" Ginny drew her wand not backing down.

" `ow dare `ou insult me, Stupefy!" Fleur's spell hit Ginny knocking her out cold.  
"What did you do that for" Hermione yelled rushing over to Ginny

"But Ermione"  
"How about you just leave" Fred said to Fleur

Fleur was in a state of rage, she wanted to curse them all and take Hermione and run, but the hurt look in the brunettes eyes made Fleur feel guilty, so she turned on her heel and walked away.

"WAITTTT" Hermione chased after Fleur and once she caught up to the older witch she crashed straight into her causing them to both end up on the ground. "Sorry, I should stop falling on you"

"It iz ok mon ange," Fleur was still angry but not at Hermione. Fleur wanted to hold Hermione and just talk but after what had just happened she doubted she would get what she wanted.

"I just wanted to say thankyou for what you did, and again sorry about all the falling on you." Hermione felt bad for yelling at fleur but Ginny was her friend, and if she hadn't of chosen Ginny's side school might have become unbearable, so sadly she had to chose the red heads friendship over her thumping's hearts desire.

"I am sorry ma Cheri"  
"Me too"

With those last words Hermione got up off Fleur and walked away leaving the blonde lost in her thoughts and angry at her actions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Again thanx for the reviews total means a lot. This chapter is just fleur and her mother talking about veela's but the info will be used later in the story. Also I based the sirens and harpies on Greek mythology creatures, but I changed it up to fit the story so not all of it is true. Next chapter will be up soon and I promise they will be at school with drama soon. =)

Fleur remained on the ground, starring after Hermione. The blonde had no idea what had come over her, she felt her mind go foggy and it was like someone else was controlling her. Fleur really needed to have that talk with her mother. So Fleur apparated back to her home in France where she was immediately tackled by her little sister.

"Where were you? We were so worried" Gabriella was crying and refused to let go of her sister.  
"Gabby I am ok, I just had to check on someone before I came home"

"Your father is furious Fleur, how could you just take off like that, especially with death eaters on the hunt. I am very disappointed and angry at you, your lucky your father had to attend to some work issues" Fleur's mother was livid, she loved her daughters greatly and the thought of losing one was far too hard to bear.

"I am sorry mother, but I had no control over my actions, I was being summoned to a certain place, my legs moved on their own, I only gained control when I saw her, mother I had no choice."

"Gabriella let go of your sister and go play, Fleur and I need to have a talk"

Gabby reluctantly let go of her sister and went upstairs to her room. Fleur's mother led her daughter into her study. The girls were not usually permitted to go in this room, except in situations like these.

Fleur's mother was an artist, there were portraits all over the place, some on the walls, some on chairs others on the floor. A lot were finished by there was still a majority that were half done and it amused fleur to see a portrait of half a man trying to walk around when he only had one leg. The room was a dark purple with dark wood furniture. Compared to the rest of the clean and organised house, this room seemed out of place, with the dark colours and mess. Fleur went and sat in a big wooden chair that was in the centre of the room; her mother went and sat on the couch.

"Fleur let me tell you a little about the veela race. The most important thing you need to know is veela's are hybrids."

"Like half veela, half witch?...but grand-" 

Fleur's mother held up her hand to stop her daughter. 

"No the veela race are hybrids of two other mystical races…..Sirens and Harpies"

"Mother aren't Sirens and Harpies just legends?"  
"Ha-ha dear child we live in a world of magic, there are no legends."

"So how are veela's hybrids, in all stories Sirens and Harpies are all female they can mate..can they?"

"Fleur if you stop interrupting I'll tell the story"  
"Sorry"

"Now, let me tell you a little about each. Sirens are seductive women who live on islands surrounded by cliffs and rocks"  
"why?"

Fleur's mother rolls her eyes at her pushy daughter, but continued like she wasn't interrupted.

"Sirens need to be near water, they are daughters of the river god. These women have the most beautiful voices and play enchanting music. But the sirens would lure nearby sailors, with their entrancing music and voices, to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. Now your probably thinking why would the sailors steer their ship into rocks, well you see any male who heard the Sirens voice was drawn to them, they couldn't hear, no think of anything else"

"Sort of like our thrall?

"Yes kind of like our thrall, but much more powerful, our thrall dosent make men throw themselves into rocks. Another trait of Sirens in their beauty. Men who survived the shipwreck would just stare at these beautiful women and would eventually die from thirst and hunger. You see Fleur Siren translated means mermaid and mermaids are know to be seducers of the sea, they would use their beauty to lure men into the water and then drown them. So in a way sirens also do the same.

"They sound so evil"

"Yes and no, the sirens never touched the men, the men literally killed themselves. Now Harpies, they were women with bird like features, wings, beck, claws and they were known as thieves. They used to steal food from men, so the men would starve. They are quite heartless and are very protective of what is theirs. Harpies are vicious to those who they see as a threat."

Fleur was starting to see the traits in sirens and harpies that veela's posses.

"Now you said they were all female, which is true. You see if a race is only made up of females or males they adapt so they can reproduce, otherwise the race would become extinct. Sirens and harpies are the only two human like races known to be able to produce offspring by matting with other females. They usually only mate with their own kind, siren and siren, but one day a lonely siren fell in love with a heartless harpy and together created a baby, the very first veela."

"Can veela's also mate with females?"

"Veela females can mate with other veela's or sirens or harpies but I haven't heard of a case where it has worked with a human. Obvious a female veela can mate with a human male. Anyway other sirens and harpies heard of the veela baby and decided to create their own power full race of women hybrids, combing the best traits of each to in a sense destroy men. Which I am sure you would have worked out that as veela we can entrance men, make them do as we wish, control them, which in turn can be much more power full than killing them"

Fleur was in shock, she never knew the viciousness veela's possessed.

"So your grandmother is a daughter of a siren and harpie, making her a full veela. Now both sirens and harpies can only ever fall in love once and it was usually with their own kind. Once they had found their love they were bonded for life. If their chosen died so would they. Their partners were for life, and only when their chosen was involved would sirens be aggressive. So they both had the aggressiveness in common when it came to their chosen, they would defend them to their last breath. Are you keeping up fleur?"

"Yes"

"Now what the sirens and harpies didn't anticipate was all the hate they had for men combined would turn into love. Veela's they usually fell in love with men, like I said all the hate from each side turned into love, only occasionally do veela's fall in love with women, this usually just means that had either more siren or harpies genes instead of equal. Now veela's are more powerful that either or the mother races. We have the seductiveness of the sirens that we use to lure then men eg, our thrall, but we also have the aggressiveness of a harpie. You have been told that when veela get angry we turn into a bird, yes?"

Fleur nods.

"Well that's the harpie. When we are more or less in our human form, like we are now, we are the sirens. We don't want to hurt the men, but they can't resist us, they just want to stare at our beauty, men have been known to go mad from not being able to touch us. Now if we get mad we will transform and will kill anyone in our path. So you see Fleur we are beautiful and seductive but one wrong move and we will kill you."

"Will we hurt the ones we love?"

"Sometimes, only if they get caught in the cross fire, but you and I are lucky because we are not full veela. We can control our emotions better because of the human blood, but your grandmother it is hard for her. Many times as a child I saw her turn into a harpie because she couldn't stop it, it just took over her. Even the slightest upset would set her off, she is getting better with age but young full veela's are dangerous."

"Mother tell me more about veela's chosen's"

"Ah yes, well like I said before both sirens and harpies have chosen's, well veela's inherit both. Sirens were known to be very passionate and loving to their chosen and didn't have a jealousy problem; harpies on the other hand were extremely jealous and protective. So veela's are loving and passionate but also very jealous. With your chosen you will know instantly that you love them, but the jealous and passion will only come after your first kiss. At the moment the bond hasn't been made and you could live without your chosen, but once you kiss them you are bonded for life. You will become intone with them, feel what they feel, hurt if they hurt"

"So if they chose to not be with me, I just don't kiss them and we will be ok?"

"Sort of, you will feel very empty because you have met them, but you will live. But you must be careful once you bond with your chosen you won't be able to go 72 hours without contact or you will both become very sick. You must make sure they also agree to it, as their life as well as yours will become vulnerable"

"What if they don't love me back?"

"Oh they will, they know instantly as well, but they don't' know how strong the feelings really are. Some chose to ignore them and don't want the commitment it is always harder for the veela. I am guessing you think this girl you saw is your chosen, yes?"

"Hermione and yes"

"Then your experiences will be different to the ones I've heard of because your chosen is female. Their have been stories that you will gain extra powers, be able to control water and shape shift all because the power of a female loving another female is a lot more powerful. Now all the happiness you feel, the warmth it's all signs in a way, the veela inside of you saying they want to bond with 'Hermione'. Every one has different signs, but the fact that your body went straight to her in times of danger isn't something I've heard much of. Could you see where she was in your head?"

"No, I just knew where I had to go, well my body did. I was in a trance like state and didn't gain control until I saw her"

"That I am assuming is you inner harpie being protective, you will go through all the emotions with this girl, you must be strong and control them, understand? Now be warned Fleur being veela and in love with a woman your journey will be a rough one, especially if you gain powers"

"Hermione will be worth it"

Fleur's mother smiled at her daughter, she was never one to back down but Apollene was scarred for the young blonde, their were many unknown in the near future.

"Fleur to be on the safe side lets not tell your father about this"

Fleur was puzzled. "Why?"

"Well you see your father isn't my chosen so he doesn't understand the feelings, he thinks it's all just a myth and he wont take to well to you being in love with a female. So until you find this young girl again and see if she chooses this life, we will keep it between us"

"Why didn't you find your chosen then?"

"Like I said earlier, veela can love anyone and there are a lot of people in the world and not all of us find our one true love, I just found a man to love."

"Sorry to hear that mother." Fleur smiled and rose ever so gracefully and left the room.

"Forgive me daughter for what I have done"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

A/N: this chapter in kind of a connecting chapter. Getting them to Hogwarts, its not a fantastic chapter because I found it hard to write, so sorry. But this chapter does set a lot of the problems our loveable couple will face. Again thanks for the reviews they always help, I like to know what you guys think and what the story needs. Sorry for the grammar but I am terrible at spelling. Good news but, now that they are at Hogwarts updates will be quicker, because I know what I am writing. Again thanks.

=)

Fleur's conversation with her mother was making her extremely anxious and scared. What if Hermione didn't want to be with her? What if she loved someone else? What if I have to settle and feel empty for the rest of my life?

Fleur put her head into her hands. Her mind was in overdrive with thought. The usually calm and collected veela was more or less having a panic attack. How was she going to contact Hermione, she didn't even know her last name, or what school she attended. _How could I be so stupid and not ask her last name?_ The blonde wanted to cry.

"Fleur, can you come downstairs please" Apollene called.

Fleur took a deep breath in and tried to calm herself. The blonde was a Delacour and would not show her emotions in public. So fleur rose from her bed and headed down stairs. On her way down however she noticed her father was waiting for her. It was just what she needed at the moment, her father to yell at her.

"Yes mother you wanted to see me?" fleur stood tall, but avoided eye contact.

"We both wanted to see you, your father has some- erm-some n-news for you" Fleur's mothers voice was timid and held a nervousness in its sound.

Fleur looked at her mother a little worried. "Wh- what about?"

"Well Fleur when a woman in the Delacour family reaches a certain age, certain acts and duties are expected from her." Fleur's fathers voice was stern and spoke with authority. "Now this is you last year of school, so I have seen it fit that you will get married after you finished school."

"WHAT!, I am only 17, I don't want to get-"

"There are no exceptions. You are at an age where you are a young woman and young women get married and support their husbands. Also it will create an alliance with another strong family, fleur we must with hold the family name. But do not worry daughter I have chosen you a perfect man"

"Mother please!" Fleur could feel her eyes start to sting, she was furious but she couldn't let her father know how upset she was.

"I am sorry Fleur, your father thinks it is best" Apollene gave her daughter an apologetic look.

'But-"

"No buts fleur, our family is one of honour. You will not ruin over 200 years worth of tradition by being childish. Now he is also 17, he goes to a school called Durmstrang. His name is Tristro Xavier; his family is one of wealth and are extremely respected."

"But father he is not my chosen" anyone who was listening could hear the pleading in Fleur's voice

"Fleur that chosen stuff is rubbish, it is just silly stories. You will learn to love Tristro, you will see. Now this year Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be attending Hogwarts to compete in the twi-wizard tournament. So over the course of the year you will get to know each other, then one month after your graduation you will be married."

"Father you cant do this" Fleur let her emotions get the better of her as she feel to her knees and started crying tears of frustration and anger.

"It is already done. Now get up off the floor, that is no way for a young lady to behave. We brought you up proper, don't you dare misbehave now." Fleur's father stormed off muttering angrily to himself.

"Mother how could you let him?"

Apollene knelt down beside her daughter. "I am sorry, he only just told me, do not worry I will do everything I can to help you. You must find Hermione do you understand. You have one year Fleur, then I will no longer be able to stop this"

The week after the world cup Hermione had a lot on her mind. She had no idea what she felt towards Fleur, _Fleur god I just love her name._ The brunette knew she felt something, but wasn't sure if it was a crush, or admiration because the blonde saved her life. What ever it was it confused the young witch to the point where she became very reserved and did her best to avoid everyone, but this was a very difficult task. Someone always seemed to need help with last minuet homework, or needed help cooking or cleaning and of course their were a lot of question still about the world cup.

Ron wanted to know everything about the blonde, her name, her smell, if she noticed him. Fred and George mostly just gave Hermione suggestive grins and or winks. Ginny was the worse, the youngest Weasley hated Fleur with a passion and made sure everyone knew it. The red head would insult Fleur to the point where Hermione would have to leave the room, due to wanting to curse her 'friend'. Harry and Bill were sympathetic. They both kept out of the whole situation, the raven and redhead could see all the talk of Fleur upset Hermione, but they didn't want to take sides.

The one person Hermione didn't try to avoid was Charlie. He was as observant as his older brother, so had sympathy, but still had the urge to give Hermione a cheeky grin. For some reason the young brunette didn't mind Charlie's question, she actually told him everything. All the feelings she had felt when Fleur was protecting her, the warmth, how safe she felt. The confusion would usually make the witch breakdown, luckily the carefree Weasley would comfort and hold Hermione. But when Hermione had pulled it together the rugged man would slip in a sly comment, making Hermione blush. If it hadn't of been for Charlie, Hermione would have killed someone.

The young brunette was relived when the day to leave for Hogwarts finally arrived, she could get back to burring herself in school work and not have her friends worry so much. It would also be a good way to try forget _her._

Everyone could tell Hermione's spirits had lifted on the way to the train. The fourth year ran through the barrier leaving her problems on the other side. Hermione was ready for a gr- _oh no- _standing by the train was the reason she had a terrible and miserable summer _Katie Bell._ The brunette had no idea how she forgot about her Hogwarts problems or problem, her stomach started to do back flips. She just wanted to turn and run back throughthe barrier and to the only place she felt truly happy, Fleur's arms.

"Fleur" Hermione whispered totally lost in her thoughts, her nervousness and panic disappearing immediately.

"No not Fleur, Charlie, but I can see how you would get us confused; I am after all extremely attractive." Charlie's voice brought Hermione back into reality.

"What? No- umm- I saw-"

"Hey babe"

_Oh my god. _Hermione's nerves and panic flooded her body, casuing her to blush.

"Katie" Charlie's voice was very sing song, to pleasant to be real. "It's really not good to see you, how about you go back to your whores and leave my Mione alone!" Katie's mouth turned into a thin line of annoyance, _wow Hermione thought Charlie can be bitchy._

Charlie pulled Hermione away from a very angry and confused Katie.

"Thanks Charlie, never knew you had an inner bitch"

"Well I thought you may of needed some help, I wasn't sure if you would have been able to resist those toned quidditch player arms and those perfect boobs and lets not forget her lips, those-"

"OK! Ok"

"ha ha well once at Hogwarts, your going to have to resist on your own, just think of"

"Don't say it" It always hurt Hermione to think about Fleur and she didn't want a break down in front of the entire school. The brunette sighed and boarded the train. She stuck her head out of the window to say goodbye.

"Bye Charlie, thankyou for everything, I wish you were coming too"

"You never know Mione, you may be seeing me sooner than you think" Charlie winked and gave his award winning grin.

"What do you mean?" Hermione had a cute little puzzled look on her face.

"Oh and Mione" Charlie moved closer so he could whisper into her ear. "Fleur, you said she was French, well you may also being seeing her sooner than you think" with this Charlie pulled away from the train and started waving goodbye to everyone.

"Charlie, that's not funny! Tell me what you know" just as Hermione said this, the last whistle blew.

"Bye Mione"

"CHARLIE PATRICK WEASLEY" but the train had already started moving.

Hermione was anxious to know what Charlie had meant, but the others were just as confused as she was. So the subject was dropped and quidditch became the new point of discussion. Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny were discussing tactics when the door to the compartment slid open and their in the door way stood a very pissed of chaser.

"Hey Katie" Ron said, happy that a female that wasn't his sister or best friend had come to talk to them. "We were talking about quidditch and new tactics"

"That's good to hear, but I wish to speak to Hermione"

"Oh, ok" Ron mumbled

Katie stepped out into the corridor and a hesitant Hermione followed. The older girl led the brunette into an empty compartment. Katie sat down first and Hermione sat opposite.

"Ho- How did you get an em- empty?"

"My friends left so we could talk." Katie's tone was harsh and forceful.

"Oh" Hermione's voice was barley a whisper.

"Babe" Katie got up and sat down next to Hermione grabbing one of her hands. "Bub I am sorry about the time apart. I regret it more that you could imagine. I was so miserable over the summer without you."

"I don't believe you"

"I swear to you Hermione. I had three months to think of what I wanted and all I thought about was you"

"I too had three months to think but mine was thinking about what I did wrong" Hermione had found courage inside of her, all the anger from over the summer was about to be unleashed. "You left me. It seemed you only wanted me when we were at school, how do I know you won't do it again? Its your last year so I am thinking you just don't want to be alone, so why should I take you back?"

"You're hot when you're angry" Katie closed the gap between them and kissed the stunned brunette.

"NO!" Hermione pushed Katie off. "You can't dump me for three months then come back and expect everything to be ok"

"Why?"

"WHY, why, because I don't trust you, for all I know you were off sleeping with every girl under the sun." Hermione stood up; she didn't know how far she would go to hurt Katie back.

"Wait, I am going to prove that I am worth your time, I'll earn your trust again, I wont give up, I love you Hermione"

With that Hermione left the compartment and went back to her own.

"So what did Katie want? Ron asked

"Something I couldn't give her"

"Maybe I could-"

"RON" Ginny knew where this was going. "Maybe we should all get into our robes, we should be there soon"

Finally the train slowed to a stop and the group made their way to the carriages, which would take them to their temporary home.

Hermione always thought Hogwarts looked splendid at night, but this evening it seemed more beautiful than ever. It was as if the castle had come to life and was beaming proudly. Once inside, the great hall, Hermione noticed, was also decorated to a higher level. From the roof hung banner's that held the Hogwarts emblem. There was also some pixie like creatures floating around. It seemed to the brunette that Hogwarts had won a celebration, but before she could dwell on the matter she was pulled down into a seat next to Katie. Not wanting to sit alone with Katie, Hermione pulled Ginny down to sit on her left, leaving the boys to sit opposite.

From where Hermione sat, she had her back to the Hufflepuffs but could see the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. The brunette noticed their tables had been extended. Hermione was so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed Dumbledore start talking. The witches thoughts were only broken when the whole school broke into noise.

"The twi-wizard tournament, how lucky are we? A young student yelled.

"The what?" the usually observant Hermione had no idea what was going on.

"Weren't you listening? Two other school coming here to compete for some cup thing." Ginny looked at Hermione with a 'duh' look on her face. _That explains the decorations._

"So students of Hogwarts, I expect you to be very welcoming to our guests. So now let me introduce, the proud son's of Durmstrang"

As soon as the last word left the headmaster's mouth, the doors to the great hall burst open and a group of men in red robes burst through the door. The way they walked was as if they owned the place. They seemed strong and powerful. But all eyes were on the man at the end of the group.

"Victor Krum" Ron's mouth dropped

Dumbledore hugged the headmaster and the students went to sit with the Slytherins.

"Now let me present the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons academy.

Again the doors opened and in walked or rather floated in were the most beautiful women Hermione had ever seen. They wore blue tight fitting robes which showed off all the girls perfect curves. Hermione was watching a beautiful raven haired girl at the front of the group to really notice anything else. All the brunette could hear was gasping coming from all over the hall, which she assumed was due to the beautiful women.

"It's her!" Ginny yelled maybe a bit to loudly.

Hermione looked to where Ginny was looking. The world around Hermione froze, her heart rate sped up, and her face broke into a ridiculous grin- it was Fleur!

For some unknown reason Hermione felt safe when she saw the blonde. She started to feel how she had felt at the world cup. _But how can she make me feel like this? I don't really know her, yet I feel in a way connected?_

"Who is she?" Katie asked

"That bitch cursed me at the world cup" Ginny was starring daggers at Fleur, then again Hermione noticed a lot of girls were.

"Why did she curse you?"

"Well you see dear Katie" George stated. "Our dear Hermione landed on top on that beautiful woman"

"WHAT!"

"I know" Fred said. "Lucky her, anyway Fleur and Hermione were alone In the forrest and"

"You were alone with her in the forest, and you don't trust me?"

At this point Hermione tuned out, all her attention was directed towards Fleur. She watched as the blonde twirled down the hall, so looked so elegant and beautiful. Fleur had a perfect figure and legs that never seemed to stop. As Fleur was doing a curtsey at the front of the hall her electric blue eyes met Hermione's warm brown ones.

The brunette had a sudden urge to go and tackle Fleur, but resisted as she wasn't sure how the blonde would react.

The Beauxbatons went and sat with the Ravenclaws. When the feast started, the blue and brown eyes would steal glances at each other, blushing every time they met. Hermione felt drawn to fleur and wanted to talk to her but because her ex was sitting on one side of her and her best friend, who wanted to curse the blonde, she decided best to stay in her seat. One thing that also stopped Hermione was she didn't know fleur, the older witch may have hated her, she didn't know.

"Earth to Hermione" Katie was upset about being ignored the whole night. "Why are you starring at her? Do you like her or something?" Hermione could sense jealousy in her voice.

"We are not together Katie, so I can look at who ever I please, but no I don't like her and if I did it's not your business!"

"Maybe I should team up with Ginny and break that pretty little face of hers, and then she won't look so good"

"Excellent idea Kate, maybe we could borrow a bludger make it look accidental" Hermione knew Ginny was serious.

"Get over it you too. Oh and by the way Ron has been starring all night and no one told him off, so just drop it"

Hermione had had enough. All the bickering and arguing, the fact that all she wanted to do was go and talk to the beautiful blonde on the other side of the hall. But because she couldn't stop the girls bitching or talk to fleur, the brunette got up and left almost all eyes on her.

Fleur was distant and extremely upset the remainder of the week before she left for school. The blonde often cried in her room, or in her mother's arms. The only time she spoke to her father during the week was when he gave her a picture of Tristro, so she would know who she was looking for when they met.

In the picture Tristro was quite handsome. He had thick dark brown hair that would have easy been shoulder length. He had eyes as green as night was black. He looked like a very likeable young man, but Fleur refused to like him.

Fleur had lost a lot of respect for her father for what he did and she didn't mind showing it. She was glad it was finally time to leave for school on the Sunday but was also dreading it because of what awaited her when she arrived.

"Oh Fleur he is so handsome, why won't you just give him a chance?"

Fleur and the other students of the Beauxbatons academy were on their way to Hogwarts. Fleur was in Renée's room. Renée was Fleur's best friend; she was a stunning raven haired girl, who was very confident and cocky.

"It's not that I don't think he is handsome, I just don't want to like him because my father wants me to, and besides I've found my chosen" Fleur took the picture off Renée and sighed.

"You found your chosen? You never told me this. Tell me everything! What's he like, do your parents know, wait why are they-"

"Slow down Nae. Her name is Hermione and she is amazing. She completes me"

"She? Well go on, tell me more about her"

Fleur went on to explain the events at the world cup and the talk she had with her mother. Renée the whole time jumping with excitement.

"Geeze you don't know much do you. You much be the worst veela ever!" the raven haired girl smiled a cheeky smile. "Don't worry your pretty little face, we will find your Hermione and steal her heart"

Fleur lightened up a little bit and started to relax, Renée was a very determined person and the blonde knew she would find Hermione.

"One last question Fleur."

"Yes?"

"Since you don't want Tristro, can I have him?"

Fleur threw a pillow at her best friend, causing a pillow fight to break out.

The carriages finally arrived at their destination. The journey was a long one and fleur had been dreading her arrival. When the blonde stepped out of the carriage she was hit with ice cold air that sent shivers down her spine. She turned to look up to see a large castle, that to her looked very dull and lifeless. England was far to cold for fleur and she complained about almost everything on her way to the castle.

The girls had been instructed on what to do when they entered the hall. Fleur didn't feel like dancing in front of two whole schools, but her head mistress wanted everyone their to know about Beauxbatons elegance. The doors to the hall opened and the girls flooded through them.

Fleur was at the back of the group, instructed to do twirls down the hall, but as soon as she stepped into the hall warmth flooded her body. This dull castle had sent a spark through her body, a weight had been lifted, she felt home. The blonde didn't quite understand what had happened; it wasn't until she was at the end of the hall doing a curtsey when her eyes met two warm brown ones.

Fleur's heart stopped, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All her instincts were telling her to run at jump on Hermione, hold her and never let go, but she was pulled down into a seat by Renée, making her think twice before she did anything stupid.

Once the feast had begun, fleur immediately told her best friend that her chosen was sitting on the other table. Renée let out an excited squeal, making quite a few heads turn.

Through out most of the night the blonde would steal glances at Hermione, and when their eyes met, fleur would feel the fog coming into her mind.

"Why don't you go over and talk to her?"

I_t seemed simple enough, I could ask for the Bouillabaisse_, but Fleur wasn't sure if Hermione would want to speak to her again. There was also a very major problem, the redhead sitting next to Hermione, who fleur had cursed, was giving the blonde death glares all night. There was also another girl on Hermione's right, who looked as though she wanted to rip Fleur's eyes out. Fleur was used to evil looks from most of the female population, but she knew these two had other reasons to hate her.

Fleur also noticed that Hermione looked very tense, especially when her friends spoke to her, this angered the veela, and how dare they upset her chosen. Hermione was so close to fleur, the blonde would kill everyone in the hall to be with her, to make her smile.

Halfway through dinner fleur saw Hermione get up from the table and storm out of the hall. The veela inside of fleur could feel the anger Hermione felt the pain she was in, so fleur too got up and followed the young witch out into the hall.

A/N: sorry last bit was a bit rushed. I really just want to get them together to talk and then start Hogwarts, so all the drama and lovey dovey stuff can start.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry for delays having major writers block so suggestions are greatly appreciated at the moment. We at least they are finally in the same place. =)

As soon as Fleur left the hall she realised she had no idea where she was going. The castle was extremely large with many corridors, which to Fleur, all looked the same. While the blonde was lost in thought, about where to go, she hadn't realised herself moving. It wasn't until she saw Hermione on a staircase did she figure out she could track the brunette. Obviously her instincts knew where to take her.

Hermione had just turned off at the top of the stairs as Fleur started to run up them. The blonde was running two stair at a time to get to Hermione, but halfway up the staircase she was on moved. Fleur let out a scream of shock and annoyance. When the staircase finally settled again, the blonde continued to run hoping her instincts would find her chosen.

Hermione was so upset, she wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or scream. The brunette knew she liked Fleur, but wasn't sure if the blonde would like her back. After all Fleur was older than Hermione, a lot prettier and could have anyone she wanted, the young witch was so confused and furious. What kind of friend was Ginny? She got what she deserved and Ron. Hermione just wanted to scratch his eyes out. How dare he stare at fleur, she is mine! Just as the brunette's anger was about to boil she heard a scream come from somewhere behind her.

Hermione turned around the corner to see who had screamed and who was following her, after all everyone was still at the feast. As the brunette rounded the corner she saw that the staircase had moved to the opposite side and on the staircase, Hermione's jaw dropped, Fleur!

Hermione saw Fleur turn right so the young witch turned left hopping to meet up in between. The brunette set out at a dead run. _What is she doing? Did she follow me? Oh no did Ginny see her leave? _A million questions were going thought the young witches head. Hermione was running so fast and paying little attention to where she was running until she smacked into something hard and again for the 3rd time in the past week the brunette had ended up on the floor.

Hermione, a little dazed, looked up to see what she had run into, but their was nothing in front of her just an empty corridor. The young witch was slightly confused, she was nowhere near the walls or coats of armour. It wasn't until the ground beneath her moved did the brunette see where she had landed. There beneath her, also for the 3rd time was Fleur.

The blonde too looked a little dazed, but still had a heart stopping smile spread across her face. Hermione after a few moments of starring. Finally processed the situation.

"Fleur, I, umm, I wasn't, um ….so- sorry"

"It iz ok cheri, `ut you-r quishing my legz"

Hermione jumped up immediately, blushing a crimson red.

Hermione helped Fleur up, the percings eyes once again starring through her.

"We need `o ztop meeting like zis, non? Fleur flashed her pearly whites making Hermione break the stare to look away.

"So- so why, why did you leave the feast?" Hermione felt so nervous under Fleur's gaze that she couldn't help the mumbling and stuttering.

"W`y did `ou?" Fleur's voice sounded concerned as she asked this and when Hermione looked at her faced the blonde's eyes seemed full of sympathy and rage.

"I-umm" Hermione always had an answer, she was never lost for words but around Fleur, the brunette was worse than Ron. "My friends, well they were umm, they were being rude and disrespectful"

"Wat were zey zaying?"

"They were disrespecting you!" Hermione suddenly felt all her anger come crashing down upon her. The brunette forgot about her nervousness and just started to speak her mind. "How can I even call them friends? They left me, I could have died. Fleur saved me, I owe her my life, but no Ginny and Katie have to insult her, I bet they just feel threatened. How can I be friends with these people?" Hermione had been pacing the whole time and the tears she didn't know she was fighting back began to fall. "Harry should be on my side, and Ron with the questions, I want to kill-"

The young brunette was engulfed in a hug and stopped talking immediately. Hermione had completely forgotten that Fleur was there. _Oh my god I didn't say I liked her in my rant …. Did I?_ Fleur's arms made the younger witch feel safe, made the world around her disappear.

"Shh it iz ok, mon ange, let it `ll out" Fleur's voice was soft and low. Her words were soothing to Hermione.

Hermione never wanted to leave Fleur's arms. The way the blonde played with her hair, the way she was rubbing her back, it made Hermione feel protected, it made her feel like her problems no longer existed.

Fleur wanted to stand in the corridor and hold Hermione forever. The blonde was doing all she could to resist the urge to go and curse that red head. _How dare she upset my Hermione, I will get her for this_. Fleur's thoughts were interrupted but Hermione talking.

"You didn't answer my question!" the brunette was still sobbing slightly and the way she mumbled into Fleur's chest made the older witch want to kiss her. _She is so cute and adorable with her mumbling_, amused by her thoughts Fleur started to laugh.

"And W`at queshion was zat?" the blonde quirked and eyebrow and gave Hermione a sly smile. The young witch moved her head away from Fleur's chest and gave the tall blonde a confused look.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione sounded worried.

"Waz zat you`r queshion?"

"No!- but- no" Hermione broke the gaze and looked away. "I-umm- wanted to know why….." the brunette's face had turned scarlette read and again she started to mumble. "I wanted to know why you left the feast."

"Becuz you did ma cheri"

"You left because I did?" Fleur saw Hermione break into a smile, making the older witch secretly jump for joy. "But why would you do that?"

Fleur brushed her finger along the brunette's chin, turning Hermione's face to her own.

"Becuz you looked upset, I did `ot like to zee you `urt, I wanted to make zure, you were ok, Ermione."

Hermione was starring dumbstruck at Fleur, making the older witch laugh again. The blonde grabbed the brunette's hand and started to walk.

"You know Ermione, I do not zink I like your frendz. Zey treat you badly! I should curse zem all, like I did zat red head!"

"Their not all bad, they just…their just. I don't know. Harry is really nice, Ron is just a typical drooling male with tunnel vision and well Ginny, she just has a temper."

"I vill leave Arry alone zen, but ze other's and who was zat blonde girl zitting next to you? She waz giving me even worzt glarez zan ze red head." Fleur felt Hermione tense up at the mention of the blonde girl.

"She" Fleur didn't catch the rest as Hermione's voice became so quiet it was almost silent.

"Sorry mademoiselle, I didn't catch zat"

"*sigh* It's complicated, but I am not sure what's going on, but I suppose long story short she is my ex"

This time it was Fleur's turn to tense up. _HER EX!_ Fleur felt a burring sensation going all through her body, like their was a creature inside of her trying to escape. The blonde concentrated really hard on controlling her emotions. Fleur turned back to look at Hermione to ask some questions about the 'ex', but upon meeting the brunette's eyes Fleur's whole train of thought changed.

Hermione looked frightened, she had tears in her eyes and seemed to be in pain. Then Fleur remember she was holding the younger witches hand, the older witch looked down at their intertwined hands and saw blood.

Fleur hadn't realised in her jealousy she had crushed Hermione's hand. She released the brunettes hand and took a step back disgusted at what she had done. Hermione pulled her hand to her chest and began to cradle it.

Fleur became angry again, this time at herself. She hurt Hermione, she lost control of her emotions and in a split second of not having control her chosen got hurt. Fleur took a few more steps back uncertain of what might happen. _Maybe I have less control over my emotions when I am around Hermione. Usually I am very composed and stable, but with her I am like jelly, very wobbly and transparent. Should I stay away from Hermione until I can control my emotions? NO! that would be foolish, I need to be around her. Maybe if I explain my heritage she may be able to help, but what if she doesn't want to be with me? What if she hates me now after what I just did? I just found her, I can't lose her. _Fleur was consumed in herself; she couldn't decide what her next move should be.

Hermione was cradling her crushed hand, she was frozen with shock, shedding a few silent tears The brunette wasn't sure if she should be scared or not, Fleur changed on her and crushed her hand, but Hermione was relatively calm, she was just extremely confused. Usually when a person breaks another's hand they would get angry, or upset but this brunette just confused. The young witch looked over to where Fleur was standing. The blonde had a terrified look on her face, her fists were clenched and she was starring off into the distance.

_Fleur had asked who Katie was and then when I told her, it was like she had a fit._ Fleur's whole body had tensed up, it looked as if her skin had turned to marble and her beautiful blue eyes had turned death black. The next thing Hermione knew or rather felt was excoriating pain in the hand Fleur was holding.

Fleur's finger nails had grown to at least three times their original size, they too were black and sharp and had pierced and ripped through Hermione's skin. The cuts might have been bearable but the grip Fleur had, crushed all of the bones in her hand.

Hermione couldn't figure out why Fleur had reacted like that. _I mention my ex and she goes crazy…great. Maybe she was jealous, no! its me. Bookworm Hermione Granger, bushy hair with big teeth. I am average not anyone to get jealous over and why would Fleur ever get jealous, she could have anyone she wanted._

The brunette wasn't angry that Fleur had broken her hand, yet she should have been, she was just confused. The tall, strong, beautiful woman standing before her looked hurt and lost. Fleur looked like a child that needed to be held and Hermione wanted to comfort the older woman.

Hermione walked over to Fleur and placed her non broken hand on the blondes shoulder, making the older witch jump.

"Fl-Fleur, are you ok?" Hermione was hesitant but tried to sound reasurring.

Fleur looked into Hermione's eyes and saw sympathy, longing, but no anger.

"Your `ot angry wif me?"

"No. I want to make sure your ok though. It was like you had a fit or something"

"I broke your `and I `urt you"

"Accidents happen" Hermione wasn't sure why she was so calm if anyone else had broken her hand she would have hexed them on the spot, but something about Fleur calmed the younger witch. Making her forget her own problems.

"So what…what happened exactly? Did I…"

"Non, it waznt you" Fleur sighed and turned her head away from Hermione.

"Ermione, zere are some zingz about me you don't know"

"Fleur, I don't know you at all, I just keep literally running into you" both girls laughed at this breaking the slightly awkward tension in the air. "But I would like to get to know you"

Fleur's face lit up at this comment and Hermione saw a different kind of sparkle in her eyes.

"I would like zat, cheri"

The two witches stood smilling at each other for a while until Hermione broke the stare due to hearing voices.

"I think the feast is over, maybe I should go to the hospital wing"

"Would you like `e to zake you?

"I would but, um-"

"Your friendz?"

"Yes, Fleur I"

"It'z ok, I underzand. I'll deal with zem another `ime. `ow about we arrange `o meet? S`y tomorrow by my carriage?"

"Yes an arranged meeting will be more civilised than running into one another"

"I agree. Zo after dinner, I'll be waiting"

With this Fleur kissed Hermione's cheek and walk off into the crowd of people, leaving Hermione to go to the hospital wing.


End file.
